Don't Leave Me
by Rave0716
Summary: Asuka tries to tell Shinji what she really feels, but would it be too late? Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN EVANGELION  
  
Author's note: This is my first time posting a fic on FF.net, so I ask you kindly: Please be nice, and don't flame me. This takes place after all the angels have been destroyed, and there are no Mass Produced EVA's, no Third Impact occurring, just peace after all the angels were destroyed. Also, if you find this fic random, it's because this is just a part of the whole. I'm not yet done, so I decided to put up a part of it to see if it is good or bad and in the next fic there will be the "how's" and "why's". ^_^ If this turns out bad, well.  
  
Also, I'll be updating and posting the other fic as soon as my vacation starts. so it'll be a little later, by mid-summer perhaps.  
  
And to all that paid attention (even a little) to my fic, THANKS! ^_^  
  
Italicized words for thought/s " " for speech ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Don't Leave Me  
  
-School- -Morning-  
  
As usual, Asuka finds her locker her full of love letters and gifts from her so-called 'admirers'. She quickly stuffed much of it on the garbage can nearby, however, one letter, whose kanji she is very familiar with (also there's three white rose's petals glued on it) caught Asuka's eye.  
  
It was from Shinji. Opening it, she began to read.  
  
How touching. She smiled.  
  
But Asuka's pride won't go down so easily. Immediately she frowned, crumpling the letter a bit. That baka loves me?! Disgusting!  
  
After a while, she puts the letter on her bag and walks towards the gym. Putting aside the matter for the time being, she began to do her routine exercises.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
-Lunchbreak-  
  
Shinji is just leaving the classroom with Kensuke and Touji when he heard Asuka yell his name. He tells his two friends that he'll catch up with them, and so the two left for the rooftop.  
  
"Man, is he ever whipped?" Kensuke whispers to Touji as they walked.  
  
Back in the classroom  
  
"Who do you think you are, BAKA!?"  
  
Startled by this question, Shinji knew too well what Asuka meant. She had indeed read his letter, although this was not the reaction he was expecting. He stood there speechless.  
  
"Hah, You? LOVE? Me? You gotta be kidding! What came into your mind Ikari Shinji, to make you think that I'll have feelings for you?!" The redhead put on so much rage on her words that all Shinji could do is look down on his feet. He is trembling, and is stammering something inaudible.  
  
"Anyway, thanks that you paid attention. But I rather have Kaji or someone else- as long as he's not a spineLESS bAka hentaI like you Shinji!" With that Asuka stormed out of the room. Hikari rushed to follow her, leaving the three. After she left Shinji grabbed his bag and left the room as well, his face displaying confusion, rejection, anger, and depression.  
  
Catching up with her, Hikari blurted out "What was that for Asuka?! Shinji's just trying to be nice to you."  
  
"Can't you see that I dislike such a wimp? And besides, I can't rely on him, he has no spine!" Asuka retorted back.  
  
Hikari paused for a few seconds. She spoke in a low and calm voice, making sure that she won't add more rage to the angry redhead. "If he is a spineless wimp as you think, why would he still be with you even if you drive him away? Why did he have the courage to tell you how he really feels?"  
  
Asuka's pride won't allow her to give up. "Maybe because he wants his perverted desires to be fulfilled. It's not my fault that I'm that beautiful!"  
  
"And if he is a pervert indeed, then your virginity should be long gone by now, considering that both of you live under the same roof." Her best friend persisted.  
  
The redhead paused, and then spoke back. "That's because he is spineless in the first place!"  
  
"Hmmm. no one is spineless when faced with temptation, Asuka. If any other man or boy is Shinji's place, they would do ANYTHING to at LEAST get you kissed."  
  
Now the redhead is silenced.  
  
"Look Asuka, Shinji loves you. Why don't you give him a chance? And besides, I know that you have feelings for him too."  
  
"Ho- how did y- you know? I never told anyone." Asuka was blushing. She turned away, trying hard not to let Hikari notice it.  
  
"Actions speak louder than words, Asuka. Misato knows it too." Hikari let out a small grin and chuckled.  
  
Asuka thought hard before speaking again. "Okay, so you know that already. Now what am I going to do?"  
  
Hikari smiled. "Well, you can tell him how you REALLY feel."  
  
"But I can't do that! I mean, um. n-not now. Maybe when the time is right, I'll tell him."  
  
"Well, apologize to him at least."  
  
"Yeah, maybe I'll do that after lunch." Asuka said in a low voice.  
  
But Shinji never returned to class that afternoon.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
-Later that afternoon- -Katsuragi Residence-  
  
"I'm home!"  
  
Asuka arrived at the apartment only to be greeted by a moderately drunk Misato and a penguin on the kitchen. Nine empty cans of beer are on the table, and now Misato's going for the tenth one.  
  
Ignoring the two drunkards, she went for her room. She was halted when Misato spoke up.  
  
"Hey, d'you know what happened to Shinji? When he arrived he had a very angry look on his face, and hasn't been out of his room for three hours." In her drunken state, it is amazing that Misato can still utter words and phrases correctly. She finished emptying the contents of the can.  
  
Three hours? Where has he been the rest of the afternoon? Asuka pondered her thoughts once again. "Um, I kinda yelled at him at lunchtime." she answered, frowning a little.  
  
"Oh really.?" Misato got up and took another beer from the fridge. Opening it, she slurped down a half of it before continuing. "Well, better fix that out, it seems very serious this time."  
  
She went in front of Shinji's door and slid it open little bit. Peeking, she saw him lying on his futon, with earplugs on and his SDAT on one hand. After that, she went to the kitchen and sat down on a chair.  
  
"I'm going to NERV headquarters later, and I guess I won't be back till 3 or 4 in the morning, have to take care of something. So, it seems the chores are up to you young lady."  
  
"ME?!"  
"Unless you can get Shinji to do it, you'll be doing the chores this evening." Misato chuckled.  
  
"Why don't YOU try talking to him then?!" Asuka balled one fist and with her free hand, pointed her index finger to Shinji's room.  
  
Misato takes another sip. Now her voice turned a bit serious, she blurted. "I already tried. But he won't even or pay attention. He had those earplugs stuck to his ears."  
  
Asuka feel guilty for some reason. She looked down.  
  
Just then, Shinji walked out of his room and headed towards the kitchen, ignoring his two roommates. He cooked dinner and prepared the table without a word. Misato and Asuka could only exchange glances.  
  
Misato left shortly after dinner, leaving the apartment all to Asuka and Shinji. After washing the dishes, Shinji went to the bathroom for a shower.  
Seeing the opportunity, Asuka decided that it was time for her to apologize. She waited in front of the bathroom's door.  
  
After some 15 minutes she heard the door open. Readying herself, she gathers up her courage. Soon after, Shinji steps out, stopping before Asuka.  
  
"Third Child, I have something to say."  
  
The boy acted like he didn't hear anything. He walked right past her and paced towards his room.  
  
Furious and at the same time guilty, Asuka followed him. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" Shinji entered his room and she was also about to barge in when.  
  
He slammed the door on her. Had she come inches closer and she'd have a broken nose. It was then that she realized how serious the situation is.  
  
She headed for the shower and took a bath as well. After that, she went to bed, hoping of getting some sleep. But thoughts of her actions towards the young Ikari had her thinking, thus depriving her of sleep.  
  
"What am I going to do.?" She muttered to herself.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
-The next day- -04:12 a.m.- -Katsuragi Residence-  
  
Asuka is still very much awake. Pondering on how will she apologize to Shinji and tell him what she really feels is enough to keep her up all night.  
  
She also thought on what would Shinji try to do. Running away is the first thing that came to her mind, based on what she had read in the Third Child's profile.  
  
Suddenly, she heard a door nearby slid open and close. Wondering who could it be, Asuka got up and hurriedly but silently walked to her door. She opened her door and stepped out.  
  
The scene that greeted her confirmed her thoughts. Asuka saw Shinji in the hallway, fully dressed in his school uniform. He is holding a bag on one hand. Apparently he's going to run away again. But this time, the cause wasn't EVA or NERV or Gendo Ikari.  
  
She was the one to blame. And this time, there's a big chance that he won't be coming back.  
  
Asuka knew the reason too well.  
  
Shinji is writing a farewell note when he noticed Asuka staring at him. Without a word he finished the note, put it on a table nearby, and walked towards the door. As he neared the door Asuka spoke.  
  
"Shinji."  
  
He ignored Asuka, still going for the door. Turning the doorknob and swinging the door partly open, he heard Asuka calling his name again.  
  
But this time, it was different.  
  
Asuka's voice sounded sad, which is very unusual of her. Now the boy, his heart a bit softened, turned around to face her.  
  
"What is it, Asuka?"  
  
The redhead stammered. "I- I. I'm sorry. for. wh- what happ- . ened yesterday."  
  
Shinji turned his back on her, saying in a cold tone, "Don't worry about it."  
  
The girl doesn't know what to do next. Although she heard him accepting her apology, deep inside she knew that Shinji is depressed, sad, and angry at the same time. She knew she had to think and act fast, for time is indeed running out and this is maybe the last chance she had to say to him what she really feels.  
  
After a few moments, Shinji opens the door a little wider and starts to walk out. Asuka sees this, and does the only thing she could to stop him from going away.  
  
.she holds him from behind, her hands clenching his shirt. Shinji was surprised at what she did, more even when he heard the redhead German sob.  
  
"Don't go away. please."  
  
Now Shinji's mind is flooded with thoughts. Don't go away? Why would she say that?  
  
"And why is it that you don't want me to leave Asuka?"  
  
The girl is speechless. Not releasing his shirt, she continued sobbing, saying something inaudible.  
  
"What is that? You don't want me to leave because you need someone to tease and abuse, someone who'll cook food for you, someone to do you're chores at home? Is that it, Asuka?" Shinji sounded much like his father now.  
  
Asuka's sobs turned to tears. She leaned her head on his back, wetting his clothing with her tears. There was silence again, and now Shinji is becoming impatient. He reached out to pry away Asuka's hand. As soon as their hands were in contact Asuka said something that he'd never expected to hear from her.  
  
"I need you. . .Shinji. .please." Asuka held Shinji's hand tighter, crying harder than ever. "Please. don't leave me."  
  
She needs me?  
  
Nevertheless, he remained cold. "You, the great Sohryu Asuka Langley, need a spineless baka?" He managed a sarcastic laugh. "That is a good one Asuka."  
  
He tried taking her hand off his, but to no avail. She held his hand even tighter.  
  
"Shinji. I- I'm sorry. please.I didn't mean those (sob) things that I've said yesterday.it was only then that I realized how much I had (sob) made you suffer." and despite all of that, you loved and respected me.  
  
. You've done so much for me Shinji.  
  
I need you. please."  
  
".please. I love you, Shinji.please don't leave me alone."  
  
The phrases 'Don't leave me alone' and 'I love you' ran through his mind. Images of his loved ones quickly flashed in between his thoughts.  
  
Gendo Ikari, commander of NERV. How he wished his dad could love him as any good father would love his son.  
  
Yui Ikari. how he longed for a loving mother.  
  
Kaworu Nagisa, also known as the 17th angel. A true friend indeed, one whom Shinji could rely on. But because of what he saw in the Third Child, he decided to have Shinji exterminate him for the betterment of humankind.  
  
Most of the ones he loved. abandoned him.  
  
But there is still someone who loves him. There is this girl, holding his hand tightly, her head leaning on his back. She is crying.  
  
Why is Sohryu Asuka Langley crying?  
  
And it dawned to Ikari Shinji. The reason for her tears is that again she'll lose someone she loved dearly. And the one that she loves is he, Shinji. Now it is all clear. If he'd leave, he would be committing the same terrible mistake. Immediately he felt what Asuka is feeling right now- the pain of losing a loved one. If he leaves, then he'd be losing her as well.  
  
That feeling hits Shinji Ikari on the head like an N^2 mine hitting the ground.  
  
Realization dawns on him. Inside, he feels guilty at what he's just about to do. If he leaves, then Sohryu Asuka Langley will go down the road he's already taking.  
  
He doesn't want anyone to go the same fate he'd been travelling. Or even worse.  
  
Shinji started to tremble, small tears forming in his eyes. "What am I doing?! Damn you're such a pathetic wimp, Shinji! You should not act like Father, you mustn't leave any of you're loved ones.!  
  
I won't leave her. even though she treated me so badly, that's not an excuse to leave Asuka alone! I cannot leave her, I LOVE HER!! I won't run away!"  
  
She let go of his hand softly, as if accepting defeat.  
  
But, to her surprise, Shinji turned around and put down his bag. He lifted Asuka's chin up with one hand to meet his gaze. She was still crying, her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. So stop crying, okay?" He smiled faintly while wiping the tears from her eyes.  
  
Asuka wraps her arms around his waist and hugs him tight. Crying lightly, she puts her head on his shoulder. Shinji slowly wraps his arms as well on Asuka's back, caressing it gently with one hand and the other hand running through her red hair.  
  
"Shinji, I- I. I'm sorry for being so mean to you.I treated you like trash. I'm so sorry.!"  
  
"It's okay Asuka." Shinji then whispered into her ear, "I'm so sorry for making you cry.please stop it already, it'll ruin your beautiful face." then planted a light kiss on her cheek.  
  
Asuka tilted her head a little, and then kissed Shinji on the lips. After a few blissful moments they broke the kiss. "You're forgiven, Third Child."  
  
They stood like that for another couple of minutes, embracing each other without saying a word.  
  
The brown-haired boy decided to end the silence. "I love you Asuka."  
  
"I love you too, Shinji."  
  
Asuka rested her head on Shinji's shoulder. "Um, Shinji, ca- can you sleep with me.? I want to go back to bed. and I don't' want to be alone."  
  
He nodded. Closing the door and leaving the bag near the doorway, he carried her to her room. The redhead was too tired to argue.  
  
"Wow, you're not that heavy at all."  
  
However, there are things the redheaded German can't ignore. "Of course I am! I'm the prettiest person in Tokyo-3, and I should keep my figure perfect!"  
  
"Well, that's a fact."  
  
Due to all the things that happened, both didn't notice that there is someone outside who heard everything.  
  
There in the corridor stood a smiling Misato.  
  
-END- 


End file.
